Guns and Princess
by akari-chann
Summary: AU: Gray Fullbuster is an assassin hired to kill Lucy Heartfilia. But, what would happen next if he falls for her and can no longer have the guts to perform his job? What would happen to him? To her? To them? GrayLu x
1. Chapter 1

**~Guns and Princess**

**A/N: Hi minnaa! First, I want to thank everyone who is supporting my other fics! Thank you a lot! **

**By the way, this is my first ever AU fanfic so please don't expect to be really flawless and as good as those written by veterans. But I can assure you that I tried my best to come up with this story and its plot, and also, this story is written in a "Lucy's POV" way. I hope you guys like! Enjoy~ ****ヽ****(^o^)****ノ**

**Summary: Gray Fullbuster is an assassin hired to kill Lucy Heartphilia. But, what would happen next if he falls for her and can no longer have the guts to perform his job? What would happen to him? To her? To them?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 1**

So here I am, the heiress of Heartfilia residences, Lucy Heartfilia, running. Running as fast as I can. Running for my life, to be precise. But look at the bright side, I'm still alive. But, the question is, for how long? I may be alive now, but I may be dead later. Hahaha. What the hell am I thinking? I should be happy right now. I should not worry of what will happen later, or tomorrow, or the next months, or years. I should be happy 'coz I'm still alive. After all, there's no need for me to worry for I am—ahh screw that. Even if I say it, well, you might not understand me right now, but I'm sure, you soon will. Just, just let me start everything from the beginning.

* * *

My name is Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of the late Jude and Layla Heartfilia. My mother passed away when I was a kid, I am not kinda sure how old I was back then. Then, it was just me and my father. He was a businessman who had earned his fortune by working very hard. We lived in the mansion together with our helpers.

Because of too much work, stress, lack of sleep, my father became ill. I can clearly remember those days when he repeatedly said, "Lucy, you'll have to take over our family business when I'm gone…"

At first, I tried to protest countless times. I told him that I wasn't ready yet, and he shouldn't talk about things like he's going to die the next day. But I always failed. My father was stubborn, alright. And later on, I finally realized why. It was because he believes in me. He knows that I can do it. And I am the only one he can trust to handle something as big as our business.

Soon, he passed away. Everyone grieved. Even though my father was a very strict, ill-tempered, and workaholic man, he was still the head of our family. And if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be able to live in a mansion like our very own.

Till then, I promised not only to myself, but also to my parents that I will try my very best to run our business and make it better. Everyone supported me. Everyone, but my Uncle Ivan. Since my father announced that I'd be running the family business, I sensed his dislike towards me, even if he doesn't say it directly. Maybe he couldn't accept the fact that my father left everything to me when he could have left it to his brother. After all, my uncle is way older and more experienced than I am. Since then, he has been going against my plans for the corporate. And as his niece, I can't just simply don't mind whatever he says. After all, he's still my uncle. But I don't hate him, nor do I like him. It's just that the way he tells me what to do, and makes me appear wrong and immature in front of other people really, really pisses me off. That's why, aside from setting my goal on making the business better, I also plan to show Uncle Ivan that I am capable of handling the job. I'll show him what I am made of.

.

.

Today was once again, a very busy day for me. I signed a lot of papers, brainstormed plans, talked to a lot of businessmen. But this is normal. I experience this almost every day. I would even consider myself lucky if I managed to finish everything at 10 in the evening. And now, it's almost 12 midnight. As I was fixing the papers on my table, the door slowly opened.

"Lucy… I see you're still here"

"A-ahh, yes. But I am about to go to bed, I'm just fixing these."

"Oh, I see, you're doing your best for the business. Well, that's good."

_Tch- as if this is good enough for you._ I thought.

"By the way, Lucy. I realized that since you're the head now, you might as well need some bodyguards."

"Wha-what? But uncle, I don't think I need bodyguards, and besides, I don't have time to look for people like that so—"

"Oh, don't worry about that, my dearest niece. I have already picked out the best bodyguards for you."

As expected of my uncle, never asks my opinion first before he does anything about me.

"Come in and show yourselves to the Princess, boys." He commanded.

"Yes sir." They answered

As I heard footsteps, I wondered what they look like. After all, being a bodyguard is a really tough job. I imagined them to be big, scary looking bald guys with black glasses.

"Good evening princess." Both of them bowed as they greeted me.

And I can't even manage to answer back. I was shocked to see normal -looking teenagers in front of me.

"Th-they are my bodyguards, uncle?" I forced a smile.

"Well, they might not look like one, but I assure you, they are top-class" he nodded in confidence.

"O-okay… please put your heads up now guys."

"Thank you very much, princess." They said.

But indeed, I was very shocked and kinda doubtful too. I mean, how could these teenagers possibly look like bodyguards? I guess this is my uncle's way of saying that since a teenager is running the business, might as well give her teenager bodyguards.

"No need to be so formal, you can call me Lucy." I smiled. "So, what are your names?"

"My name is Natsu Dragneel", answered the pink-haired guy, grinning.

"And I am Gray Fullbuster", said the raven-haired guy.

While my pink-haired _bodyguard_ showed me his grin, the raven-haired guy looked at me in the eyes with a very cold, deep stare. But it really didn't make sense. I mean, how could these guys perhaps, protect me from bad people? But I guess I shouldn't judge a book by its cover. I sighed.

"Oh well. Natsu, Gray, I am going to bed now, see you tomor—"

"It is our duty to protect you, so we will accompany you to your room." Gray interrupted.

"A-ahh, okay…"

"Please let me carry your papers, princess." Natsu said as he walked towards me.

"I already told you to call me Lucy right?"

"A-ahh, I'm sorry about that, prin—I mean, Lucy."

As we walked towards the door, I thanked my uncle by smiling at him. He nodded back as he showed a somewhat, creepy smile. And as we walked pass him, I heard him say, "Ja' Natsu, Gray, you know what to do…"

_To be continued…_

**A/N: So… how was it? I hope it's okay! And I'm sorry if you see mistakes! By the way, I know that you guys already know this, but to clear myself out, the horizontal line meant flashback, so the things you read below it and in the following chapters are all parts of the past. Thank you! Tehee~ please feel free to review, etc.! \(◦'****'****)/ xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo minnaa! First of all, I wanna thank you for all your efforts! I never actually thought that you guys would like the story, so thank you very much! By the way, someone asked me why is Gray an assassin in the summary, and a bodyguard in the story, well, as much as I would like to answer the question, I just can't, I'm really sorry! I just don't want to spoil the story, or else it won't be interesting to read anymore, right? But just to give you guys a hint, let's just say that every word that I type has a purpose, every word! Tehee, now, on to the 2****nd**** chapter! Enjoy~ ****ヽ****(^o^)****ノ**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail.**

**Chapter 2**

As we walked our way towards my room, I wondered about a lot of things. To be honest, about my new bodyguards.

"So… when did my uncle hire you guys?" I decided to break the silence.

"Since yesterday, heiress" Gray answered.

"I said just call me Lucy…"

"Sorry, but that's quite hard, we can't just simply drop the honorifics."

"Okay then, just call me ma'am just like my other subordinates." I smiled, "Okay, we're here now." I said as I take the papers from Natsu.

As I put the documents on the desk near my bed, I noticed that the two of them stood outside my room, "Don't tell me you're actually going to stay watch until tomorrow!"

Natsu beamed, "No ma'am, we are classically trained on how to sleep while standing up, in that way, we will be more alert."

"O-ohh. I see you guys are really good! Now, I'll go to sleep, and you guys sleep now too… I guess."

"Yes ma'am." They replied.

That night, I practically couldn't sleep well. I don't know, maybe it's because there are two guys outside my room, or maybe I was just too tired. I really didn't have any idea. But as I slowly fall into a deep slumber, I told myself that now, there is no need to worry for I will be safer. Well, at least that's what I thought.

.

.

The next day, I woke up from a really bad nightmare. It was actually the first time I had a nightmare like that: A nightmare that seemed so real. I was too scared, in fact I cried while I was sleeping. Good thing I always have my alarm clock on or else, I might be screaming now from horrification.

"Ms. Lucy, your breakfast is ready." Juvia, one of our helpers, said while she gently knocked the door.

"O-okay, I'm coming."

As my newly assigned bodyguards escorted me on the way to the dining room, I was still completely fixated on my nightmare. Usually I don't remember my dreams after 15 minutes or so, but this is different. I can actually remember everything on this one. I was running really fast, I was running while tears were falling from my eyes. The strange thing was, I don't know what I was running away from, all I saw was darkness, then when I finally found the light and ran towards it, I saw everyone, as in everyone I know, starting from my helpers, to relatives, to friends. I saw everyone pointing a gun at me. I mean, who wouldn't be scared at that right? Just as you thought you found the way out from a horrible path, what was really waiting for you was something way more horrible. Just then, my scary thoughts were interrupted by a very familiar voice,

"So, how are you Lucy" a ginger-haired guy asked me.

"Wh-what are you doing here, Loke?" I queried out of confusion.

"Oh come on, is that really how you greet me?" he said as he placed his hand around my shoulders and neared his face to mine.

"Seriously, Loke, stop flirting with me. For goodness' sake, we're cousins."

"Okay then, I'm not flirting with you. I am merely, expressing my love towards my favourite cousin." He smirked.

"Of course I am your favourite cousin. I am your only cousin after all." I hissed.

"And there you are, once again, breaking my heart." He said as he walked away from me. "And here I was hoping to give you a really nice surprise…"

"Surprise?"

"Lu-chan!" a petite, blue-haired girl jumped in front of me.

"Le-levy? Is that really you?! When did you come back from the states?"

"Since the other day actually. But Loke here told me that it's better if I show up on your birthday, but I can't wait for that anymore, so I insisted that I wanted to see you now!"

I smiled. She is my best friend, Levy McGarden. She went to the states last year in order to search for and collect books; after all, she is a bookworm like me. I was really surprised that my ever flirty cousin would surprise me like this. Despite of being Uncle Ivan's only son, I am really glad to see that he doesn't look at me the way his father does. He is the exact opposite of his sister and Uncle Ivan's only daughter, Karen. While I sensed Uncle Ivan's dislike towards me since my father's death, Karen's was different. She disliked me even from the very beginning. If it's even possible to hate me while I was still in my mother's womb, I'd say that. Maybe the reason why we just don't get along is because of our, I don't know, maybe age gap? Karen's 5 years older than me while Loke is just 1 year ahead of my age.

"By the way, Lu-chan, aren't you going to introduce us to these cute boys? Are they your suitors? Well I am shocked to see suitors visit you as early as—"

"No! They aren't my suitors or anything like it. Actually, they are my new bodyguards. This is Gray, and this is Natsu."

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am, sir." They both greeted Levy and Loke.

"Oh! Are they the people my father picked out himself?"

"So, you know about them?"

"Not much. My father just said the other day that he's going to pick out top-class bodyguards for you. I know nothing more, nothing less." He shuddered.

"Ohh. By the way, Lu-chan! What's gonna be the plan for your birthday?"

"A-actually I haven't thought of anything ye—"

"Oh come on Lu! It's next month so we have to do the preparations now!"

"I agree Lucy, after all, it'll be your debut."

"A-ahh, why don't we talk about it while eating? I'm kinda feeling hungry." I forced a smile.

Loke heaved a sigh, "That's why you're gaining weight! All you do is sit in front of your desk, then eat, then—"

He stopped as I threw daggers at him, "I-I was just kidding Lucy, you're perfect just the way you are." He said as he was about to put his hand on my waist.

"Loke. Cousins."

"Ri-right right… cousins."

Upon seeing his gloomy face as I turned his flirting down, all Levy and I could do was laugh. After all, there is no single girl that turns Loke down, well, except for me, even though we're just cousins. As we savoured the breakfast, we also talked about my debut preparations. In the end, because I am too busy, the organizers will be Loke and Levy. I am very pleased about that, well, aside from Levy's original ideas for the party; Loke has very good communication skills for inviting people to it. As we have finished eating,

"Ja' Lu-chan, we'll go now! I still have to think about the flow of events to your party!"

"Then I guess I'll stay here for a bi—"

"No Loke, you're going home."

"I am?"

"Yes!"

"Okay…"

Levy giggled, "You two are really cute! By the way, Juvia?"

"Y-yes ma'am?"

"My brother told me to say hi to you for him"

"L-Lyon-sama?"

She winked, "Of course! Ja' bye Lu! Bye Juvia! Bye Natsu and Gray!"

Then we parted. I was happy, at least, for an hour of their visit, I had the chance to wind up and, I guess have a glimpse of how being a youth is fun. Then back to reality, I breathed deeply then called to my secretary,

"Mira, how's my schedule for today?"

"Ma'am you have appointments at 10 am, 2 pm, and 6 pm."

Okay then, no more lolly-gagging, time for work.

_To be continued…_

**A/N: So how was it? I'm sorry if you see mistakes! I'm sorry too if it's too long! **

**Do you think Loke really knows nothing more about Natsu and Gray? What do you think will be the roles of Juvia, Levy, Lyon, Loke, Mira, and Karen in this story? Are their characters as simple as how Lucy introduced them? Who are the other casts that will be revealed in the next chapters? Who do you think really hired Gray and Natsu? And why is Lucy still alive? Those questions and more will be answered in the succeeding chapters! Tehee~ please feel free to review, etc.! \(◦'****'****)/ xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi minna-san! I'm very sorry for the late update. You see, I currently have 6 in-progress fanfics. I know I shouldn't use that as my excuse, but I just want to let you guys know so you can understand me better. But see to it that every chapter I will bring shall be worth the wait. By the way, thank you for your positive comments, etc.! You never really fail to put a smile on my face! Thank you again! Now, enough of this and on to the 3****rd**** chapter! Enjoy~ ****ヽ****(^o^)****ノ**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail.**

**Chapter 3**

It was almost 5'o clock when I went inside the car, headed for my next destination. My 1st appointment a while ago went well. It was a meeting with a bunch of old people. I'm sorry for being mean. They call themselves, The Council. They are the ones who maintain the balance between companies. They exist in order to ensure that every company doesn't do anything that can cause harm to citizens and corruption doesn't exist among the employees. That was my 5th time reporting to them, so everything went well.

My 2nd appointment was also good. It was a meeting between the Pegasus Group of Companies. While the people in The Council are quiet hard to please, those in Pegasus are the exact opposite. But even so, they are one of the largest companies in the country. Their boss is named Bob, a friend of my father's. He shows very often to me and lets his key staff converse with me. But a while ago, Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm, and Ichiya Kotobuki, three of his key personnel, weren't available, so the only one I talked to was Hibiki Lates. He is a very intelligent man, although a flirty one like Loke. Most of the time, he throw winks and smiles at me. But during our meeting earlier, he was a little cautious, I think, it's because my two bodyguards stayed inside the conference room. Every time Hibiki came closer to me, both of them looked at him as if they were ready to tackle him anytime.

Now, after 2 tiring parleys, I am now directed towards my last appointment of the day. I am headed towards Fairy Tail. They are our company's biggest asset. They have been our most trusted partner ever since my father became the head. It's because their president is one of my dad's closest contacts. And before he died, he whispered to the chief to take care of me and help me with handling our business. His name, Makarov Dreyar. He became almost like a father to me when dad died. I can frankly say that I treat him more like a father than my Uncle Ivan. Because of our closeness, I even call him Gramps. And as I arrived,

"Lucy, long time no see, my child." he welcomed with a smile on his face.

"I know Gramps, I'm sorry if I haven't visited you, I am very busy you see."

"Yes, I understand. That's why I arranged this." He said as we entered his estate.

"Wha-what? You mean, you didn't arrange this for business matters or anything like it?"

He nodded, "Come on, Lucy. You know that when it comes to commerce, you can easily win me over."

"But Gramps, I don't want that. I don't wanna feel confident about anything. I don't want to feel as if I can easily talk you over just because you're dad's friend."

"Well, don't. I never said that you can easily win me over because your father and I were friends and he entrusted you to me. I said that because you really are good when it comes to communicating with people. Even though you're still very young, I can clearly see the bloodline of your father. Be confident not because I am your father's friend. Be confident because you should be."

I was flattered. Indeed, Gramps really is like a father to me. And I am glad that my father entrusted me to him.

"Master, dinner is ready." Erza, Gramps' secretary, said.

"Hi Erza!"

She looked at me then smiled, "Hi Lucy"

Erza Scarlet. Currently, she is Gramps' secretary, but we were once classmates. She was even the Student Council President so I really admired her. Although sometimes intimidating, she really is a kind.

"Oi, Lucy!" a brunette greeted me.

"Oh, hi Cana!"

"You really are special to us, eh? Gramps here even called us to have dinner with you guys!" she beamed.

"Us? You mean, you and Uncle Gildarts?"

"Of course, who else?"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe your new boyfriend or whatever." I chuckled.

"Tch- today, I am in love with booze and nothing but booze!" she grinned.

Cana. She is Gramps' granddaughter. She and I are really good friends since childhood.

"Oh, Lucy! Here you are! My, look how you've grown!" Uncle Gildarts said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders."

"Pops, Lucy's underage you know." Cana hissed.

He then removed his arm around me, "Of course! Of course!"

Uncle Gildarts. Don't be mistaken. He isn't related to me. I only call him uncle for respect.

"Ja`" Gramps clapped his hands, "Dig in everybody!"

I was quite surprised. I didn't think that my last appointment for today would be a dinner date with the people I treat as family. There, we had fun talks. We even got to tease Erza to Jellal, one of the employees of Fairy Tail. I also introduced Natsu and Gray to them. Cana even invited them to drink, but my ever refined bodyguards were as sophisticated as always.

"By the way Lucy, where's Mira?" Gramps asked.

"Ohh. I let her took a day-off, and just asked her to tell me what my appointments were for today."

"Oh, I see. Next time bring her here so she can eat with us."

I sighed. Gramps sometimes can be quite a perv, well, at least he doesn't really show it, but he really likes seeing young girls. Well, for a girl like Mira, it's very normal for everyone to actually wanna see her. Even though this family looks like a bunch of drunkards and most likely to goof off, they are the ones who made me feel normal. Because as far as I know, a 17-year old girl managing her family's business isn't normal at all. These people, together with Levy, Loke, Lyon, and my other friends are the ones who make me feel real happiness.

After hours of spending time with the Dreyar family and Erza, I finally decided to go home. Aside from it was already late, I was also very tired. I bid everyone goodbye and so did they to me. As I was in the car, I couldn't help but smile after all the things that happened that day. Yes, it was tiring, but I also find it fun. I wasn't quite sure with Natsu and Gray though. They have been following me for the rest of the day. They stood against walls for hours. They did their job very well, but that made me feel kinda unhappy for them. I mean, are they seriously going to do those things every day? I know it's a part of their job, but even so! I want them to somehow also enjoy their time while they work for me. I may not know much about them yet, but I'm sure that soon, I will.

As I got down the car and slowly strolled towards the door, I called for their attention,

"Natsu. Gray."

They looked at me, showing their attentiveness.

"I am your boss now, so you guys are to follow my orders right?"

"Yes ma'am" they responded.

"Then I command you to loosen up a bit and act like real people, act what you guys really are, and not just simply my bodyguards. I don't want you to act all sturdy and rigid just because of your job. I want you to feel comfortable." I smiled.

Natsu grinned then nodded his head. While Gray, as usual, showed me his cold, blank, face. Well, at least, I am gradually trying to reach out to them, right?

_To be continued…_

**A/N: So how was it? I hope it's okay! I'm sorry of you see any mistakes! I'm sorry if I didn't put Gildart's and Cana's real surname. It's because they are a part of Dreyar family in this story right? So it would cause confusion if I placed Clive and Alberona in there, don't ya' think? **

**New characters were introduced. What could possibly happen next? Tehee~ please feel free to review, etc.! \(◦'****'****)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi minna! Sorry for the late update once again! By the way, thank you for your reviews! I really appreciate your efforts! Now, on to the 4****th**** chapter! Enjoy~ ****ヽ****(^o^)****ノ**

**Disclaimer: My name is not Hiro Mashima.**

**Chapter 4**

It was yet another bright day. And since I have some free time on my schedule, I decided to get to know more about my newly assigned bodyguards. Come to think of it, what I only knew about them is that Uncle Ivan hired them, and they're really skilled workers. But aside from that, I know nothing more. And since I want them to feel comfortable, I planned to use my free time for them. And of course, one of my precious free times is my lunch break.

"Gray, Natsu, why don't you guys join me?" I gave them a look which they couldn't refuse.

As they sat down, I ordered Juvia to bring out the food and made everyone else eat with us.

"So, Natsu, Gray, can you please tell me more about yourselves? My uncle left you with me, but he didn't tell me about your personal background, or anything like it."

And with that, the two looked at each other. "We are very experienced fellows, nothing more, nothing less." Gray responded.

"Eh? I know that already. But there are certain questions in my head like, how did you become veterans considering you're at the same age as me? How my uncle did hire you? Things like that…"

"We were orphans, so we went to an agency where they accept kids like us and trained us as soon as we got there."

"Oh, so all of the people in your agency are orphans? I wanna meet all of you, so I can, you know, eventually help. Especially that kids are there-"

"Not all of the members are orphans. Some just chose to go there. There's no need for a lady such as yourself, to come over there. It's a place… it's a place that you can't simply visit whenever you want to." He bleakly interrupted.

"Oi Gray! Sorry for his behaviour ma'am!" Natsu forced a smile, "You see the place where we came from isn't a simple location for helpers or anything like it. Let's just say that we are specially trained for… for these kinds of jobs."

"I see. Gray, can you come with me for a sec?" I ordered as I stood up from my seat, headed towards the garden. I wanted to talk to him. I don't know why, but it seems like he, I don't know, doesn't like me? From the very beginning, he had been very unfriendly. I know he's not disrespecting me, but the way he replies to my questions, it just kinda… annoys me, I guess.

As we stepped out of the mansion, "Gray, tell me, is there something wrong?"

He answered by showing me a look of confusion.

"You have been very cold to me. Is there something you don't like about me?"

He then bowed his head, "Sorry if you look at that that way ma'am. But you see, in our organization, we were classically trained on how to put our emotions behind us."

"Oh…" that somewhat made a chill crawl up my spine. It was a little mysterious. His answer, that is. Why would an agency train someone to put their emotions behind? As far as I'm concerned, the only people required to put their feelings aside are… are killers.

As we got back inside, everyone was almost done eating. My appetite too was gone so I decided not to finish my food and just rest in my room. As I went up the stairs, I slightly saw the looks of Natsu and Gray. Those two really are secretive, but how the hell shall I know what they murmured to each other. Oh well.

.

.

"Gray, what're you doing?"

"What?"

"You know what our orders were. We won't accomplish it smoothly if you're like that!"

"Tch- fine."

.

.

As I lay down, I couldn't stop thinking. As much as I wanted to rest my mind, I just simply can't. I trust them, I know. But, there's something disturbing about those two. I know I shouldn't say that, but that's what I really felt! I know I'm safe with them, after their display of toughness and such, but there is just so many things that they seem to… I don't know. They seem to hide, I supposed? Honestly I was thinking of hiring private investigators, but then, if I do that, I thought, won't it appear like I doubt my Uncle? Because of too much thinking, I fell into a nap. I was only woken up by my helpers when they knocked the door and told me that I have visitors.

As I strolled down, I heard two voices. Two familiar voices,

Loke immediately smiled as he saw me, "Hi Lucy!"

"H-hi." I stuttered as I saw who was with him.

"Why are you guys here?"

"Just paying you a visit. Father asked us to see how you're doing."

"Ohh… Hi Karen" I softly said as I looked at the girl who doesn't even seem to care even I welcomed her.

"Oh yeah, we're also here because Karen has a big news."

She then stood up and handed me out an invitation.

"Eh? What's this?"

"Don't you see it's an invitation? Tch-"

I forced a smile. My ever rude cousin was still impolite as ever, "What I meant is that what this is for…"

She sighed then put her arm around me, "You're such a kid, dearest Lucy. Don't you see by the looks of it that it's a wedding invitation? Oh, maybe I should be a little more understanding. After all, you have no lover." she mocked.

_Really, this woman is getting in my nerves, _"Wedding? You're getting married?"

"Why do you sound like you're shocked?" she rolled her eyes. "For an elegant, rich, intelligent, beautiful woman like me, it shouldn't be a shocker when a lot of men want me as their wife." She showed a lot of confidence as she spoke.

To be honest, I was flabbergasted. Yes she's an elegant, rich, intelligent, and beautiful woman, I know that. But I was completely astonished to know that a guy can tolerate her ill-mannered personality.

"Karen gave that to you because she wanted you to be her maid-of-honour." Loke scratched his head, laughing.

Now that was even more shocking. I was completely stunned I couldn't possibly close my mouth from awe, "M-me?"

"Tch-" She harshly took the paper from my hand, "If you don't want it then fine!"

"N-no! I want it! I was just shocked." I forced a laugh.

"Whatever. Come on Loke, we still have things to do in the office."

Loke, on the other hand, just signed me a goodbye gesture as he saw his sister annoyed. As they left, I kinda saw Karen gave Natsu and Gray a sharp look, and the two nodded in reply. I didn't understand. Did they know each other while I was sleeping? Or maybe, she was with uncle when he hired the two? Really, what kind of connection do those people have? But I can't afford to bother anymore. I picked up the invitation Karen dropped on the floor. I reddened to the thought that she actually wanted me to become her maid-of-honour. I couldn't believe it. She's being kind to me. Believe it or not, that was the nicest thing she ever did to me. She has a soft side for me after all. But as much happiness I felt, I was also curious. I know this may sound cruel, but who could be the unlucky idiot who proposed to her?

_To be continued…_

**A/N: So how was it? I hope you like it! I'm sorry too if you see mistakes! This is just the beginning of the story, what could possibly happen in the following chapters? Tehee~ please feel free to review, etc.! \(◦'****'****)/**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yo minna! Sorry for the late update! But still, thank you for your reviews! I really appreciate them all! Now, on to the next chapter! Enjoy~ ****ヽ****(^o^)****ノ**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns fairy tail.**

**Chapter 5**

"In the world of assassination, there are three ultimate rules."

He looked at the pink-haired guy.

"First, orders are absolute. They cannot be reversed once they're given. Come on, cite the second!"

The raven-haired cocked his brow, "What? Why should I—"

"Just say it!"

"Fine. Second, feelings are not allowed. Be it pity, sadness, love, happiness, or satisfaction."

"And lastly, once you enter the group, there is no turning back. You cannot simply quit or back out. Once you're in, the only way out is death." He stared at Gray, signalling him to continue the rest.

"If one rule is to be broken among the three, the price will be your life." He sighed, "Oi, Natsu, why the hell are we even doing this, suddenly saying our civilization's teachings?"

He smiled, "No particular reason. I just felt like reciting our principles, that's all. So you know, so we won't forget it."

"Tch-" he rolled his eyes, "How could we even forget those when the real show's just about to start…"

.

.

It had been a week since I had Gray and Natsu as my bodyguards. And as much as I hated to admit it, I thought I needed a lot more time before I could get those two comfortable with me. Well this was harder than I expected. I thought those two were purposely keeping their space from me. I know this may sound stupid but I had already begun to think that those two were machines! They could even tolerate a whole day just standing up and not saying a thing! They don't even laugh unless I stare at them with a "Why aren't you guys laughing?" look! From my past few days with them, I was totally crept out. But later on, I realized that maybe we just need more time. And I was quite sure that after that "more time", things will be better among the three of us.

But for now, I guess I have no choice but just to accept them as who they really are. Well at least, I had been seeing Gray smile for a while, even though they were forced smiles. I think that's better than no progress at all.

"Ma'am, we've received a call from you're your uncle. He wants to see you."

"A-ahh. I'll fix myself then." Well that was weird. Why would Uncle Ivan call my bodyguards instead of my secretary or me? I guess he's just testing if those two were really doing their job well.

.

.

"My dearest niece! How are you? It's been a week since I haven't seen you!"

"I'm fine uncle. By the way, why'd you wanted to see me?"

"A-ahh." He looked like he was thinking of a good answer, "I just, I just wanna see you that's all! Isn't it normal for an uncle to miss his precious niece?"

"I guess not…" I faked a smile. I didn't understand. Why was my uncle suddenly nice to me and all? Oh, and add Karen to that fact. I could smell something fishy. Or was I just being a paranoid? Ahhh! I had been thinking too much I think I'm beginning to create problems that weren't even there in the first place! But I guess I just couldn't really help it. After all, everything seemed so strange since Gray and Natsu's arrival.

"So, Lucy," he clasped his hands, "How're the two doing in their jobs?"

"Oh, you mean Natsu and Gray? Well, they're really good, I must admit it. But then, it seems like the three of us are still awkward with each other. I hope time heals that though."

"Ohh… I see." He then gave the two a sharp look.

The silence that filled the entire room was broken when suddenly, one of my uncle's guards knocked the door and opened it rashly.

"Hey, why'd you do that?! Do you wanna lose your job?!"

"I'm very sorry sir. But we have a situation."

My eyes widened with what he said. A situation? Does that mean something unpleasant happened?

"Sir, I suggest that you stay in here until the condition's cleared up. The same goes for you too, Ms. Lucy."

"O-okay." I stuttered. That was my first time experiencing something like that, but I was fully aware that that might happen. There are a lot of bad guys who greed after our possessions. But still, I must keep my composure and act calm, "Natsu, go and help the rest. Gray, you stay here with uncle and me."

"Yes ma'am!"

My pink-haired grinned then, "It's show time!"

I thought it was a good idea to make one of them help. I believed in their skills. And in case one of the thieves came in the room, we have Gray to protect us. I wished that won't happen though.

After several minutes of hearing gunshots, punches, yells, and such, I became a lot more jittery, the exact opposite of my uncle who was rather relaxed. Maybe he had been in a lot of situations like that so he seemed rather poised.

"Ma'am."

"Ye-yes?"

He walked towards me, "Please don't leave my side. The battles outside are reaching their climax."

"A-ahh. But do protect my uncle too!"

"Ma'am, even though he hired us for this job, it is now our sole duty to protect you." His eyes met mine, "Whatever the consequences are, your safety comes first."

Before I could even manage to respond, one of the robbers opened the door widely then fired several gunshots. My uncle, who was sitting in front of his desk, hid under it for protection. While on the other hand, Gray pulled me onto his body, and protected me from any possible injuries. But because of his strength, I lost my balance which caused us to roll on the floor. When I opened my eyes, I saw him on top of me. Yes! He was on top of me! As much as I was flustered in our position, I can't blush, of course! Our lives were on the line! And as much as I'm concerned, he intentionally did that so he can defend me better.

"Oi! Natsu, what're you doing you idiot?!"

"Oh?!" Natsu then knocked the mugger out with just a single chop, "Sorry! There're lots of them here so this one might have slipped out our sight! Won't happen again!" he beamed.

I was quite surprised that he can still manage to grin even if he's fighting. It seemed as if he was enjoying it, I don't know. What kind of nutcase enjoys fights? Well, maybe they were really trained for these kinds of situation so he wasn't enjoying it, but rather, he was confident.

As soon as the commotion stopped, the raven-haired stood up and helped me. Natsu on the other hand, kept on apologizing for the one who slipped in. On the contrary, I kept on thanking them. They put their lives on the line for me, how can't I be grateful for that?

"Uncle, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am. I am very sorry for what happened. Really, people these days. You don't even know what's going on in their evil minds!" he shook his head.

"Don't worry; it's not your fault. We all didn't expect this would happen."

"But still." He lowered his head, "Lucy, I think it's better if you go home now. Who knows, these guys might've reinforcements."

"But, but how 'bout you?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry."

.

.

As we travelled our way home, I was truly grateful for having Gray and Natsu. They really are extraordinary! The way Natsu fought with those people with such an ease was certainly cool! And how fast Gray's reflexes were was truly excellent! I guess I should stop doubting them now. For that incident made me sure that as long as I am with these guys, I am safe.

.

.

"Oi Gray, did you see me? I did my job very well, didn't I?"

"Whatever, I did better."

"Tch- you placed yourself on top of her, is that what you call better?"

"Shut up. At least, everything's going according to plan."

"Yeah…" he breathed, "You could've made a better acting though!"

"Don't worry. This is just the beginning."

_To be continued…_

**A/N: So how was it? I hope it's okay! I'm sorry too if you see mistakes! Like Gray said, the real story's just starting. Tehee~ please feel free to review, etc.! \(◦'****'****)/**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yo minna! Sorry for the late update! By the way, thank you for all your reviews, I really appreciate all your efforts and it joys me to see that you guys like the suspense and mystery on this story. Now, enough of this and on to the next chapter! Enjoy~ ****ヽ****(^o^)****ノ**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is a property of Hiro Mashima.**

**Chapter 6 **

The day of Karen's wedding had finally arrived. As well as everybody, I too was curious on who was her fiancé.

The ceremony was about to start in just a couple of hours, so I already prepared my dress, accessories, and other stuffs. After all, that was my first time to be invited as the maid-of-honour, so I wanted to look as presentable as possible.

I also decided to bring Juvia, Mira, and of course, Gray and Natsu with me (as if I have a choice with my bodyguards). Levy also told me that my cousin invited her and her brother, Lyon, too. When I asked Gramps, he said that they were also invited but only he and Erza were coming. Cana and Uncle Gildarts, even though they were also requested to come, didn't want to because they didn't like Karen at all. They couldn't care less about her. The fact that my emerald-haired cousin was cruel to me made them unlike her even more.

"Ma'am, Mr. Makarov and his secretary have arrived."

"Okay. Please tell them that I'll be coming in a few minutes."

I fixed my hair to the way my mother used to do it. Even though it was just a simple bun, I really admired it for it reflected a lot like my character: simple, yet elegant.

Before I left my room, I took a last peek at my mirror, checked how I looked, breathed, sighed, and told myself that that will be a beautiful day.

I slowly walked down the stairs, my heels was five inches long for goodness' sake! That was my first time wearing something that high.

"Lucy! Wow! You look very lovely today!"

"Thank you Gramps. Well, that goes the same for you and Erza too!" I beamed.

The latter chuckled, "I bet you look better than your cousin."

"Do-don't say that. It's Karen's day, so I bet she hired a really good artist for her dress and make-up." I forced a smile.

"That may be true," she crossed her arms, "But no matter how much make up she puts on her face and how expensive the dress she's probably wearing, those won't change her ill attitude. Simplicity is still the best."

Gramps nodded, "Not to mention, true beauty is measured not only on the outside, but also on the inside."

I waved my hands, "Okay, let's save our complements for the bride later, shall we?" I looked around, "By the way, have you seen Natsu and Gray?"

"Ma'am, you're looking for me?"

I turned around as I heard the voice. It was from my pink-haired bodyguard. He looked so good with his tux on. His hair was fixed in a fashionable way. He also used his scarf in a way that won't ruin his style. I must admit, I was quite shocked. I knew he looked cute, but I didn't know that he could be cuter. I didn't think that's how I should properly describe him though, "You look very manly today, Natsu." I said.

"And you look exceptionally gorgeous today, Ma'am." He beamed.

Even though he said that, I wasn't flustered or anything like it. Let's just say that, although he complemented my look, I wasn't affected in a well, "heart-beating way". You know what I mean. As far as I was concerned, I could only see Natsu as a friend. If I have to put a deeper meaning to our relationship, most probably, I would only see him as a brother.

"Ma'am, Gray is waiting for us outside."

Gramps, Erza, and I, followed him. To be honest, I found it quite hard walking like I used to do. Five inches heels was not a joke! But of course, I tried to maintain my composure. Erza, who was also probably wearing the same height as mine, could handle her walk very easily, so I must level myself to her. She was wearing a simple dress but she carried it with such class.

Honestly, when we were still classmates in Fairy Academy, a school run by Fairy Tail, I really admired her. She was strong, smart, hot, beautiful, and a leader-type of person. And until now, there's no difference. She's still the same Erza Scarlet, and I'm still the same Lucy Heartfilia. The quiet, bookworm, innocent, (pretty), and sensitive, type of girl. I could honestly say that I still look up to her.

When Natsu opened the door for us, a handsome raven-haired guy greeted us. Yes. I said handsome. He was looking so good! When I saw him, I kinda felt my heart beat faster and louder. Although I have seen a lot of good-looking guys, he was not like them. His cold, protective, dominant attitude perfectly suited him. A lot of guys like Loke and Hibiki would hit on me that's why I was quite used to having handsome guys beside me. But he's different. He didn't hit on me. Nor did he show any affection for me. And somehow, that attitude of his leaves me wanting him more. But not want like love or lust or anything like that! I meant, want, like, I wanted to know more about him. I wanted us to be closer.

As I was, well, mesmerized by his oh so good looks, I apparently tripped! What a chance for my carelessness to come by. Before I knew it, he caught me in his arms.

He looked at me.

I looked at him.

He helped me back up as he said, "Be careful ma'am, you don't want to mess up your looks today."

"M-my looks?"

"Yes. Your bewitching, good looks."

My bewitching good looks? I blushed after he complemented me. That was different from Natsu's praise. He's was a friendly praise, while Gray's was more of a "heart-skipping" one. Or was I just overreacting? But as much as I wanted to take my time as I repeat on my mind his complement over and over again, I received a call from Levy.

"Yes Levy? Are you already at the venue?"

"Yes we are! Where are you Lu-chan?"

"I'm on my way there."

"Good! Is Juvia with you? My brother keeps on bugging me on asking you if she's coming." She sounded a little annoyed.

I chuckled, "Yes, yes, she's with me. Tell Lyon that she looks exceptionally stunning today."

"I'd rather not. He would surely freak out and act like a fanboy", she sighed. "By the way, are you wearing the heels I gave you?!"

"Of course, I promised that I would wear it, didn't I?"

"Good! I bet you really look beautiful right now."

"Stop it." I giggled, "If it wasn't for your persuasion, I wouldn't have worn this! You know that the highest heels I wear is three inches right? And yet…"

"I did that so you can show Karen that if she's perfect, you are waaaay beyond her definition of perfect!" she laughed.

I snickered, "I said stop it. It's her wedding, not mine."

She chortled, "You'll never know, Lu-chan. Her groom might be running away from her once he sees you."

Before I could even respond, I feebly heard Levy's somehow, shocked expression from the phone.

"Lu-chan, you need to come here now. As in now!"

"Yes, yes. I'm already in the car. Why are you rushing me anyway?"

"Well. There's something you should know…"

"What? What's that?"

"About Karen…"

"What about her?"

"Tell me, Lu-chan do you know who she's getting married to?"

"Well, actually not yet. I guess she wants to keep it as a surprise."

"Oh you'll be surprised alright."

"Why? Do you already know who he is?"

"…Yes?"

"Who?"

And as she mumbled the name of my self-proclaimed flawless cousin's groom, I found myself shrieking, literally shrieking, in the car out of astonishment.

_To be continued…_

**A/N: So how was it? I hope it was okay! I'm sorry too if you see mistakes! By the way, I might be updating really late from now on because I am schooling, but please rest assured that I will update as fast as I can. Any guess/es on who is Karen's future husband? Tehee~ please feel free to review, etc.! ****\(◦'****'****)/ **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi minna! Sorry for the late update. However, thanks for all your reviews and of course, patience! By the way, GrayLu fans, I have published a new fanfiction entitled "Hello Baby". Please support it as you do to my other stories. Now, enough of this promotion and stuff. It's time for the long awaited Chapter 7. Enjoy~ ****ヽ****(^o^)****ノ**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I own a Lucy keychain.**

**Chapter 7**

Love is a word used much and much too soon.

I had realized that once I entered the grand chapel where Karen's wedding's supposed to be at.

"Lu-chan!" my rather dazzling bestfriend ran towards me.

"Don't run. It'll ruin your lovely get-up." I chuckled.

"I can't help it. I wanna talk to you about her groom. Honestly, I can't believe that he would be _the one. _I wonder who proposed though, Karen or him?" the blue-haired giggled.

"Shh. Someone might hear you." I whispered, "Though it also seems intriguing to me. I mean, out of all men, why him?"

"Please don't get offended Lu, but I actually think that the reason why she's going to marry him is because of money. I mean, out of all her so-called suitors, someone might be better than him! But because of his great position in Blue Pegasus, she picked that guy… Sorry to say this, but I heard some rumours that Karen and her father forced him to marry her for business purposes… Sorry, please don't get mad."

"Don't worry, I am not." She lowered her head, "I know my uncle and my cousin. If you had mentioned Loke in that rumour, I wouldn't have believed it, but knowing Karen and Uncle Hades, there is a big possibility of truth to that gossip… But still, if they were planning to force someone in the great world of corporate to marry her, why him? There're a lot of choices out there."

"Well… maybe no one really wants to wed her that's why they were hanging with no other choice. After all, your cousin is already in the proper age to marry, but maybe no one's proposing to her. Well I can't blame them, marrying that girl might be the end of them." She laughed.

After our silly little chit-chat, we sat down at least three benches before the altar. I looked around and began to appreciate the view even more. Truly, it's a kind of marriage that every girl would wish for. The tulips at each side of the seats, the red carpet with rose petals on it, the fragrant scent of the different kinds of flowers dangling in the ceiling, the beautiful gowns and suits of the guests, and of course, the church itself was indeed very sophisticated. Even I would like a wedding like that… I wish I would have time for that though.

After a few more minutes, more guests arrived. Loke sat down next to me as he complimented my looks as well as Levy's. And indeed, he too was looking extremely handsome himself.

"By the way, I see Natsu and Gray are here, but where's Juvia? Didn't you bring her with you?" the gingered-hair asked.

"I did." I looked around, "I wonder though where she has gone off to."

"There she is!" Levy pointed, "She's with my brother. Ugh." She massaged the temples of her head, "My brother really! I mean look at her, she's getting embarrassed and been wanting to come back to your side, but because of my brother… ugh. Really, Lyon. Sorry Lu-chan, I apologize in behalf of my brother."

"Do not worry. He likes Juvia, and I think it's good for her to also have another life aside from assisting me." I smiled, "It's good to see that she has a lovelife."

And with that, the two of them grinned, "Looks like someone's jealous…" she teased.

"Yeah, don't worry Lucy, I am always here for you, you know that." He put his arm around me.

I removed his hand, "Loke… cousins." I slowly blushed and looked at my icy cold bodyguard, "And besides, who told you guys that I don't have a lovelife…" I mumbled.

She gasped, "Oooh! Looks like someone's got a crush on someone!" she tittered.

"Really Lucy? What does he got that I don't?"

"Well, he is mysterious and like I said, cold… But, but don't get the wrong impression! I just find Gray a teeny-tiny-bit attractive that's all."

"Yeah, whatever Lu." She smirked, "Now, now, let's fall in line outside, seems like the groom and the bride are here."

We stood up, "By the way Loke, why did your sister pick that dude?"

"Hey Levy!"

He snickered, "It's okay Lucy. Well, I don't know. I don't even find anything good about that guy. But I think, it's for business commitments." He shook his head, "I think this is Father's idea. I wish they'd get an annulment after they share fortunes though. I don't want him to be my brother-in-law forever."

"I don't think he also likes your sister as his bride for eternity. Oops, no offense!"

I must admit, I kinda agree to what my petite best pal said.

And with that, the three of us laughed our asses off as we walked outside the chapel.

.

.

Outside the place, I saw a lot of familiar faces. There's Hibiki, who was looking very handsome too. In fact, if he doesn't usually wink at me and show me that I could easily have him, I could've actually liked him. But oh well, I don't also think we are _that_ compatible to each other.

Next, I saw Eve. He was also very handsome. I always found him cute, just like Natsu, but Eve was quite a womanizer while Natsu's not, at least that's what I thought.

I also saw Ren who was with his fiancée, Sherry Blendy, a girl working under Lamia Scale Group of Companies.

As we were waiting, a lot of guys, even though I don't know some of them, talked to me, some asked for my name, and complimented my look. At first it was okay, but later on, I get upset of all the commotion around me. Some even, well, I am not sure, but I think some used that opportunity to touch me. Some even kissed my hand. But of course, bearing the name of my family, I had to keep my composure.

"Excuse me sir, but you're already invading the personal space of the young mistress." I heard someone say behind my back.

"Who do you think you are? You don't know me! Let go of my hand."

"I will only let go of your hand if you promise to leave my master alone." And with that, he slowly bent the guy's hand.

Recognizing the pain, he immediately swore that he would leave me alone.

I turned around only to see that it was Gray. "What happened?"

"Sorry miss, he was about to touch your bottom and as your bodyguard, I cannot simply allow anyone to do that to you."

I blushed, "Th-thanks Gray."

"There!" the same guy pointed, "That's the guy who bent my arm, father!"

"Please…" my oh so cool bodyguards shielded me, "You don't want to start a scene here, do you?" Natsu grinned.

As I was sensing trouble, I brushed both of them and walked towards the guy and his father, "Sir, your son here, is someone not known to me. The guy who "bent" his hand is my bodyguard. As a royal family, you know what the duty of bodyguards is, I suppose. He protected me from that naughty hand of your son's. But wait, how rude of me to not introduce myself, I am Lucy Heartfilia by the way." I bowed classily.

"Mi-miss Lu-lucy Heartfilia? The heiress everyone's been talking about?"

"I suppose I am that girl."

Then the mighty looking guy bowed to me immediately, "My sincerest apologies mistress. I shall teach my son an important lesson. Please, forgive his ungrateful actions."

"It's alright, no need to be so formal, sir. I recognize your manners, but your son's is quite questionable. Maybe you could teach him to be more polite with the ladies, yes?" I turned my back and walked away, "Oh and also, please teach him to be manlier, so that in the future, he won't ask for his father when he's in trouble." I looked at them and gracefully smiled.

Not to pat myself on the back, but somehow, I saw a lot of people's jaws drop open. They gave me the credits, they mentioned how educated I was. But inside me, I know that it was Gray who triggered my courage. It's all thanks to him.

.

.

The piano song started to play. It's now time for the procession. It didn't surprise me to not see the father and son tandem I confronted earlier.

It was my time to walk the carpet and damn I felt so good. I smiled at different cameras and tried to walk as elegantly as possible, even though it was a little hard for me because of how high the heels were. I was having such a great time. And then one single person apparently managed to change my mood. It's not because of his appearance or anything. I just somehow felt pity for him. It was kinda clear to his face that he wasn't excited nor happy to get wedded. Oh, how rude it is of me to not even mention the name of the guy, specifically Karen's groom: It was no other than Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki.

And as I had said in the beginning of this chapter, love is a word used much and much too soon. I hope though that it doesn't go the same with what I felt for my raven-haired bodyguard…

_To be continued…_

**A/N: So how was it? I hope it's okay! I'm sorry too if you see mistakes! Tadaaaa, Karen's groom is actually Ichiya. Too bad no one got it right; almost everyone thought that the groom was Gray. But of course, your dear author won't let that happen, it's GrayLu all the way! Or… is it? Tehee~ please feel free to review, etc.! \(◦'****'****)/**


End file.
